Ysmault
History Origin Located somewhere in Sector 2814, the planet Ysmault was once the throneworld of the foul Empire of Tears, a galactic empire ruled by demons. The Empire was battled by the ancient Maltusians, precursors of the Guardians of the Universe, in their efforts to contain the wild magic of the universe. After the Empire's defeat, all its members were imprisoned on Ysmault, and access to the planet was restricted by the Guardians. During his career, Green Lantern Corps member Abin Sur was forced to violate that ban to save the passengers of a crashed spacecraft. While there, he made the mistake of speaking to Qull of the Five Inversions, who set him on the path to his eventual death by answering a question about Sur's future. Sur later would demand more information from another Inversion, Atrocitus, who held crucial information divined through blood rituals related to The Blackest Night. Later, Sur took Atrocitus to Earth; Sur perished in this mission and it was Sinestro and Hal Jordan who brought back Atrocitus to Ysmault. Coming of The Blackest Night After the disastrous Sinestro Corps War, the demonic Atrocitus had decided to take steps in getting his revenge. Killing the remainder of the Five Inversions, he used their blood to forge a Central Power Battery with which he forged the red power rings out the crystallized blood. This allowed him to create his own army from the red light of rage who were known as the Red Lantern Corps whose homeworld was now the tombworld of Ysmault. From there, he planned on getting revenge first on the greatest Green Lantern of all; Sinestro. When Sinestro was being transported to Korugar for execution, the Green Lanterns transporting him were attacked by the Sinestro Corps who were attempting to free their leader. However, both sides were attacked and defeated by Red Lanterns who took Sinestro to Ysmault. There Atrocitus sought to gain his revenge by first taking something that was close to his nemesis's heart. Before he could proceed, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan had arrived on Ysmault with Saint Walker and Brother Warth of the Blue Lantern Corps who were later aided by reinforcements from the Sinestro Corps. In the resultant skirmish, Atrocitus was defeated by the power of the blue light of hope which was used to save Hal Jordan from being infected by rage after Sinestro had killed Laira who was now a Red Lantern. Despite being beaten, Atrocitus managed to escape capture. Later, the Guardians on Oa dispatched Alpha Lantern Corps member Boodikka along with the Lost Lanterns to secure Ysmault. The Lost Lanterns, however, went in order to recover the corpse of their former comrade Laira. Once there, they came into conflict with Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns. During the fight, Black Lantern Power Ring's emerged from space and reanimated the dead on Ysmault which included Laira and the Five Inversions. Aftermath Following the War of The Green Lanterns, the failed experiment Abysmus arose from the grave and poisoned the Red Lantern Central Power Battery. This infection seemingly also encompassed the planet Ysmault that went through violent changes as if it were dying. As a result, Atrocitus declared that they had no choice but to abandon the planet but that they would take out their rage on the hidden master of Abysmus. Points of Interest *Blood Ocean *Red Lantern Central Power Battery *Wall of Rage Residents *Empire of Tears *Atrocitus *Red Lantern Corps *Five Inversions *Qull Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, the planet Ysmault makes an appearance when Atrocitus was defeated by Abin Sur and he took the villain to the prison world. This resembled a hellish planet with chasms that were used to store prisoners. *Green Lantern: The Animated Series shows Ysmault in the episode Loss when the Guardians conduct negotiations for reparations to the Red Lantern Corps over the damage done by the Manhunters. According to the show, Ysmault was not a prison planet but rather one of the worlds attacked by the Manhunters with a marker indicating the first site the androids landed. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ysmault *http://www.comicvine.com/ysmault/34-55871/ Category:Ysmault Category:Planets